User blog:ClericofMadness/Updated Playlist
1. 4Chan Soundtrack - 6 (5:32) 2. 4Chan Soundtrack - Ananga-Ranga (Fast-Mix) (1:02) 3. 4Chan Soundtrack - Bleeding Walls (0:21) 4. 4Chan Soundtrack - Woods of Suicides (2:12) 5. 28 Days Later Theme - In A Heartbeat (4:16) 6. A Flock Of Seagulls - I Ran (5:07) 7. Akira Yamaoka - A Stray Child (5:28) 8. Al Zanino - The Vampire Speaks (3:15) 9. Alan Parsons Project - The Raven (3:57) 10. Albert DeSalvo - Strangler In The Night (2:03) 11. Jeff Alexander Orchestra - I Don't Stand A Ghost Of A Chance With You (3:16) 12. Jeff Alexander Orchestra - Suspicion (3:10) 13. Alfred Hitchcock & John Allen - The Haunted And The Haunters (The Pirate's Curse) (7:51) 14. Unknown - Alfred Hitchcock Presents (0:59) 15. Alma s Music Box (4:10) 16. Alterniabound 16 - Blackest Heart (With Honks) (2:35) 17. Alundra - Ra's Underground Hideout (1:49) 18. Theme Songs - Amityville Horror Theme (4:18) 19. Mikko Tarmia - 16 - Amb (0:44) 20. Mikko Tarmia - 08 - Amb (0:48) 21. Mikko Tarmia - 01 - Amb: Darkness (1:12) 22. AM's Alice - Battle with the Red Queen (6:10) 23. Chris Vrenna - Falling Down The Rabbit Hole (1:20) 24. Chris Vrenna - Fire and Brimstone (3:46) 25. AM's Alice - Flying on the Wings of Steam 26. AM's Alice - Flying on the Wings of Steam Remix 27. AM's Alice - Fortress of Doors 28. AM's Alice - Fungiferous Flora 29. AM's Alice - I'm Not Edible 30. AM's Alice - Late to the Jabberwocky 31. AM's Alice - Pandemonium 32. AM's Alice - Pool of Tears 33. AM's Alice - Skool Daze 34. AM's Alice - Taking Tea in Dreamland 35. Chris Vrenna - The Centipede (3:31) 36. AM's Alice - The Funhouse 37. Chris Vrenna - Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum (3:46) 38. Chris Vrenna - Village of the Doomed (3:35) 39. AM's Alice - Wonderland Woods 40. Antennas to Heaven (Segment) 41. Aphex Twin - White Blur (13:50) 42. Arcturus - Ad Astra 43. Arcturus - Of Nails and Sinners 44. Arcturus - The Chaos Path 45. Baptizm of Fire - Paint It Black 46. Barnedöd 47. Beck - It's All in Your Mind (3:04) 48. Beck - Scarecrow (4:14) 49. Beck 'Already Dead ' 50. Beck 'Cold Brains' 51. Beck 'Cyanide Breath Mint' (1:35) 52. Beck - Devils Haircut (3:12) 53. Beck 'I've Seen The Land Beyond' (1:38) 54. Beck 'Lonesome Tears ' 55. Beck 'Lost Cause ' 56. Beethoven - Fur Elise 57. Classical music - Beethoven : Moonlight sonata i (6:06) 58. Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata (Complete) 59. Beetlejuice 60. Beto Vazquez Infinity 'Sadness In The Night' 61. Beto Vazquez Infinity 'The Battle Of The Past' 62. Bill Withers - Aint No Sunshine 63. Billy Ford - The Monster 64. billy-demarcus dracs-back 65. Black Sabbath - Black Sabbath - Master Of Insanity (5:51) 66. Lustmord - Black Star (7:51) 67. Blackmore's Night '16Th Century Greensleeves' 68. Blackmore's Night 'Ancient Sojourn' 69. Blackmore's Night 'Castles And Dreams' 70. Blackmore's Night 'Castles Of Dreams' 71. Blackmore's Night - Catherine Howard's Fate (2:36) 72. Blackmore's Night 'Crowning Of The King' 73. Blackmore's Night 'Durch Den Wald Zum Bach Haus' 74. Blackmore's Night 'Fires At Midnight' 75. Blackmore's Night 'Greensleeves' 76. Blackmore's Night 'Hanging Tree' 77. Blackmore's Night 'Mid Winter's Night' 78. Blackmore's Night 'Scarbourgh Fair' 79. Blackmore's Night 'Street Of Dreams' 80. Blackmore's Night 'Unquest Grave' (3:34) 81. Blind Guardian - A Dark Passage (6:00) 82. Blind Guardian - Mr. Sandman (2:13) 83. Blind Guardian 'A Past And Future Secret' (3:46) 84. Blind Guardian 'Altair 4' (2:29) 85. Blind Guardian 'And The Story Ends' 86. Blind Guardian 'Another Holy War' 87. Blind Guardian 'Ashes To Ashes' 88. Blind Guardian 'Assailant' 89. Blind Guardian 'Atlantis Falling' 90. Blind Guardian 'Banish From Sanctuary' 91. Blind Guardian 'Barbara Ann' (1:44) 92. Blind Guardian 'Battalions Of Fear' 93. Blind Guardian 'Battle Of Sudden Flame' 94. Blind Guardian 'Beyond The Ice (instrumental)' (3:31) 95. Blind Guardian 'Black Chamber' 96. Blind Guardian 'Black Chamber (Orchestral)' 97. Blind Guardian 'Blood On My Hands' (4:44) 98. Blind Guardian 'Blood Tears' (5:24) 99. Blind Guardian 'Born In A Mourning Hall' 100. Blind Guardian 'Brave New World' 101. Blind Guardian 'Break It Up' 102. Blind Guardian 'Bright Eyes' 103. Blind Guardian 'Bright Eyes (Acoustic Version)' 104. Blind Guardian 'Brothers (Of The Past)' 105. Blind Guardian 'By The Gates Of Moria' 106. Blind Guardian 'Captain's Log.' 107. Blind Guardian 'Captured' 108. Blind Guardian 'Chant' 109. Blind Guardian 'Children Of The Wasteland' 110. Blind Guardian 'Coming Home' 111. Blind Guardian 'Contortions Of Time' (6:27) 112. Blind Guardian 'Damned For All Time' 113. Blind Guardian 'Deadly Sleep' 114. Blind Guardian 'Desert Plains' 115. Blind Guardian 'Don't Break The Circle' (4:21) 116. Blind Guardian 'Dont Talk To Strangers' (4:50) 117. Blind Guardian 'Dragonslayer' 118. Blind Guardian 'Eye To Eye' 119. Blind Guardian 'Face The Truth' 120. Blind Guardian 'Fast To Madness' (6:00) 121. Blind Guardian 'Fiddler On The Green' 122. Blind Guardian 'Final Chapter (Thus Ends...)' 123. Blind Guardian 'Follow The Blind' 124. Blind Guardian 'For The World' 125. Blind Guardian 'Forces Of Rage' 126. Blind Guardian 'Forevermore' 127. Blind Guardian 'Gallows Pole' (5:21) 128. Blind Guardian 'Gandalf's Rebirth' (2:10) 129. Blind Guardian 'Guardian Of The Blind' (5:10) 130. Blind Guardian 'Hall Of The King' (4:18) 131. Blind Guardian 'Heaven Denies' (5:19) 132. Blind Guardian 'I'm Alive' (5:30) 133. Blind Guardian 'Imagination From The Other Side' (7:17) 134. Blind Guardian 'Imagination From The Other Side ' (3:19) 135. Blind Guardian 'Inquisition' (0:43) 136. Blind Guardian 'Into The Storm' (4:23) 137. Blind Guardian 'Iron Savior' (4:25) 138. Blind Guardian 'Journey Through The Dark' (4:47) 139. Blind Guardian 'Lammoth' (0:28) 140. Blind Guardian 'Lord Of The Rings' (3:20) 141. Blind Guardian 'Lord Of The Rings (Orchestral)' (3:56) 142. Blind Guardian 'Lost In The Twilight Hall' (6:03) 143. Blind Guardian 'Majesty' (7:30) 144. Blind Guardian 'Metal Invaders' (4:06) 145. Blind Guardian 'Mind Over Matter' (5:34) 146. Blind Guardian 'Mirror Mirror' (5:05) 147. Blind Guardian 'Mordred's Song' (5:27) 148. Blind Guardian 'Mordred's Song (Acoustic)' (5:15) 149. Blind Guardian 'Neon Knights' (3:52) 150. Blind Guardian 'Nightfall' (5:33) 151. Blind Guardian 'Noldor' (6:50) 152. Blind Guardian 'Nom The Wise' (0:33) 153. Blind Guardian 'Out On The Water' (0:44) 154. Blind Guardian 'Path Of Glory' (4:58) 155. Blind Guardian 'Poor Man's Crusade' (4:01) 156. Blind Guardian 'Prisoner Of The Void' (4:42) 157. Blind Guardian 'Protect The Law' (4:15) 158. Blind Guardian 'Riding On Fire' (4:53) 159. Blind Guardian 'Rites Of Passage' (0:53) 160. Blind Guardian 'Run For The Night' (3:36) 161. Blind Guardian 'Somewhere Far Beyond' (7:29) 162. Blind Guardian 'Spread Your Wings (From Queen)' (4:13) 163. Blind Guardian 'Starborn' (4:35) 164. Blind Guardian 'Stonecold' (4:33) 165. Blind Guardian 'Surfin' USA' (2:24) 166. Blind Guardian 'Tear Down The Wall' (4:47) 167. Blind Guardian 'The Arrival' (1:07) 168. Blind Guardian 'The Bard's Song - In The Fores' (3:09) 169. Blind Guardian 'The Bard's Song - The Hobbit' (3:53) 170. Blind Guardian 'The Battle' (5:45) 171. Blind Guardian 'The Curse Of Feanor' (5:40) 172. Blind Guardian 'The Dark Elf' (0:23) 173. Blind Guardian 'The Eldar' (3:38) 174. Blind Guardian 'The Hatchet Of War' (5:55) 175. Blind Guardian 'The Last Candle' (6:03) 176. Blind Guardian 'The Martyr' (6:16) 177. Blind Guardian 'The Minstrel' (0:32) 178. Blind Guardian 'The Piper's Calling' (0:58) 179. Blind Guardian 'The Quest For Tanelorn' 180. Blind Guardian 'The Script For My Requiem' 181. Blind Guardian 'The Script For My Requiem ' (7:14) 182. Blind Guardian 'The Steadfast' 183. Blind Guardian 'The Whistler' 184. Blind Guardian 'The Wizard' 185. Blind Guardian 'The Wizard (From Uriah Heep)' 186. Blind Guardian 'Theatre Of Pain' 187. Blind Guardian 'Theatre Of Pain (Classical Version)' 188. Blind Guardian 'Theatre Of Pain (Orchestral)' 189. Blind Guardian 'This Flight Tonight' 190. Blind Guardian 'Thorn' 191. Blind Guardian 'Time Stands Still' 192. Blind Guardian 'Time What Is Time' 193. Blind Guardian 'To France (From Mike Oldfield)' 194. Blind Guardian 'Tommyknockers' 195. Blind Guardian 'Touching The Rainbow' 196. Blind Guardian 'Traveler In Time' 197. Blind Guardian 'Trial By Fire' 198. Blind Guardian 'Trial By The Archon' 199. Blind Guardian 'Unchained' 200. Blind Guardian 'Valhalla' 201. Blind Guardian 'War Of Wrath' 202. Blind Guardian 'Watcher In The Sky' 203. Blind Guardian 'Weird Dreams (instrumental)' 204. Blind Guardian 'Welcome To Dying' 205. Blind Guardian 'When Sorrow Sang' 206. Blind Guardian 'Winter Of Souls' 207. Blind Guardian 'Wizard's Crown' 208. Blood, sweat & tears 'Lucretia mac evil' 209. Blood, sweat & tears 'Symphony for the devil' 210. Blue Oyster Cult - Don't Fear The Reaper 211. Bobbie Gentry - Ode to Billie Joe 212. Bobby Bare - Vampira 213. bobby-boris-jones surfer-smash 214. bob-mcfadden-and-dor i-dig-you-baby 215. Bonnie Tyler - I Need a Hero 216. boris-karloff-and-friends ha-ha-ha the-bride-of-frankenstein 217. Bottling Room Part II 218. bruce-haack-and-norman-bridwel the-witchs-vacation 219. Buddy Morrow - The Raven 220. buddy-morrow-and-his-orchestra the-raven 221. Burzum - Rundgang um die transzendentale Säule der Singularität (Part 1) 222. Carlos Santana - Black Magic Woman 223. Carminaburana - O Fortuna 224. Cat Stevens - Cats In The Cradle 225. cathy-mills monster-hop 226. CCR - Bad Moon Rising 227. CCR - Someday Never Comes 228. Cemetery (Tenchu 3 Soundtrack) 229. Chapel of Unrest 230. Chapel Pain - The Game-Dolls of Doom 231. Chicago - Mister Cellophane 232. Children Of Bodom 'Bed of razors' 233. Children Of Bodom 'Black widow' 234. Children Of Bodom 'Children Of Decadance' 235. Children Of Bodom 'Deadnight Warrior' 236. Children Of Bodom 'Everytime I Die' 237. Children Of Bodom 'Follow The Reaper' 238. Children Of Bodom 'Hate Me!' 239. Children Of Bodom 'Hatebreeder' 240. Children Of Bodom 'Mask Of Sanity' 241. Children Of Bodom 'Taste Of My Scythe' 242. Children Of Bodom 'The Nail' 243. Children Of Bodom 'Touch Like Angel Of Death' 244. Christina Aguleria - Hurt 245. Chrono Cross - Death Sea & Tower Of Ruin 246. Chrono Cross - Ghost's Island 247. Chrono Cross - Lost Child of Time 248. Classical - Requiem for Soprano 249. Coldplay - 42 250. Coldplay - Cemeteries Of London 251. Coldplay - Viva La Vida 252. Commercial - Treehouse of Horror Preview 253. Commercial - Young Frankenstein Interview 254. Coraline - Ghost Children 255. Count-baltes-and-the-egors opening-the-coffin 256. Cranberries - Zombie 257. Creepy Music Box 258. Creepy Music Box 2 259. Cue 260. CV - Anti-Soul Mysteries Lab 261. CV - Cathedral of Resonance 262. CV - Fog-enshrouded Nightscape 263. CV - Illusionary Dance 264. Daniel Licht - Blood Theme (2:27) 265. Dark Ambient Music - Frozen 266. Dark Cloud - The Ceremony 267. Dark Shadows - A Darkness At Collinwood 268. Dark Shadows - Carolyn Returns 269. Dark Shadows - Collinwood 270. Dark Shadows - Josette's Music Box 271. Dark Shadows - Quentins Theme 272. Dark Shadows - Theme 273. Dark Shadows - Willie At The Mausoleum 274. DDO - Tower of Despair 275. Demons & Wizards - My Last Sunrise (4:42) 276. Devil's Laughter 277. Disembodied 278. Disney - Screams and Groans 279. Don Hinson and the Rigamorticians - Riboflavin-Flavored 280. Dr Who incidental music 281. Dr. Demento - Purple People Eater 282. Dracula - Theme 283. Dreams Of Sanity 'Opera' 284. Dreams Of Sanity 'The Phantom Of The Opera' 285. E Nomine - Mitternacht (Radio Edit) 286. E Nomine - The Lord's Prayer 287. Eagles - Hotel California 288. Eerie Radio 289. Elders Of Zion - All That's Solid Melts Into Air (Slight Return) 290. Elders Of Zion - Bring The Pigs On 291. Elders Of Zion - Dawn Refuses To Rise 292. Elders Of Zion - Disco Communiste 293. Elders Of Zion - Eject The Push-Button Punks 294. Elders Of Zion - Future Avant-Garde Society 295. Elders Of Zion - Hymn For A New October War 296. Elders Of Zion - I Left My Heart In El Cerrito 297. Elders Of Zion - Jerusalem Calling 298. Elders Of Zion - Like A Fish Out Of Water 299. Elders Of Zion - No.1 In Gaza This Week 300. Elders Of Zion - Protocol 301. Elders Of Zion - Rubber Bullet Rock 302. Elders Of Zion - They Hovered Like Halos 303. Elders Of Zion - What's Your Badge Number- 304. Eleanoora Rosenholm - japanilainen puutarha 305. Eleanoora Rosenholm - kiltti vai tuhma 306. Eleanoora Rosenholm - kodinrakennusohjeet 307. Eleanoora Rosenholm - kopiokissa 308. Eleanoora Rosenholm - maailmanloppu 309. Eleanoora Rosenholm - musta ruusu 310. Eleanoora Rosenholm - ovet ja huoneet 311. Eleanoora Rosenholm - puutarhakatu 36 312. Eleanoora Rosenholm - pyha›àpietarinaukio 313. Empty Sounds of Hate 314. Enemite- The Headstream- River of Death 315. Eternal Darkness - Beyond the Veil 316. Eternal Darkness - Black Rose ~ Maximilian's Theme 317. Eternal Darkness - Chanting Monks 318. Eternal Darkness - Descent... 319. Eternal Darkness - Dr. Edwin Lindsey 320. Eternal Darkness - Effects 1 321. Eternal Darkness - Effects 2 322. Eternal Darkness - Effects 3 323. Eternal Darkness - Effects 4 324. Eternal Darkness - Fighting the Guardian 325. Eternal Darkness - Guardian 326. Eternal Darkness - Horror 327. Eternal Darkness - Insanity ~ Ankor Wat 328. Eternal Darkness - Insanity ~ Oublie Cathedral 329. Eternal Darkness - Insanity ~ Roivas Mansion 330. Eternal Darkness - Mansion BGM Fragment 1 331. Eternal Darkness - Mansion BGM Fragment 2 332. Eternal Darkness - Mansion BGM Fragment 3 333. Eternal Darkness - Maximilian BGM Fragment 1 334. Eternal Darkness - Maximilian BGM Fragment 2 335. Eternal Darkness - Maximilian BGM Fragment 3 336. Eternal Darkness - Maximilian BGM Fragment 4 337. Eternal Darkness - Maximilian BGM Fragment 5 338. Eternal Darkness - Maximilian BGM Fragment 6 339. Eternal Darkness - Organ Puzzle Solved 340. Eternal Darkness - Peter BGM Fragment 1 341. Eternal Darkness - Peter BGM Fragment 2 342. Eternal Darkness - Peter BGM Fragment 3 343. Eternal Darkness - Peter BGM Fragment 4 344. Eternal Darkness - Peter BGM Fragment 5 345. Eternal Darkness - Peter BGM Fragment 6 346. Eternal Darkness - Peter BGM Fragment 7 347. Eternal Darkness - Piano Puzzle Solved 348. Eternal Darkness - Quoting Poe 349. Eternal Darkness - The Forbidden City 350. Eternal Darkness - The Great War 351. Eternal Darkness - The Liche 352. Eternal Darkness - The Tome of Eternal Darkness 353. Eternal Darkness - To Be... 354. Eternal Darkness - Trapper Dimension 355. Evanescence - My Immortal 356. Exorcist - HQ Theme 357. Exorcist - Theme 358. Exorcist - Theme (Tubular Bells) 359. Exorcist - Theme Song (Halloween Edition) 360. Exterminate! 361. Faith no more 'As The Worm Turns' 362. Faith no more 'Ashes To Ashes' 363. Faith no more 'Death March' 364. Faith no more 'Digging The Grave' 365. Faith no more 'Last Cup Of Sorrow' 366. Faith no more 'Suprise! You're Dead!' 367. Faith no more 'Zombie Eaters' 368. Fallen Angel (1:26) 369. Fantasia - Night On Bald Mountain 370. Fantastic Hey Hey Hey 371. FF6 - Cantata for Dancing I. Mors ego sum mortis 372. FF6 - Cantata for Dancing II. Fuga Kefka 373. FF7 - Makou Reactor 374. FFIX - Pandemonium 375. FFT - Kourin 376. Final Fantasy VII - Trail of Blood HQ 377. Fistful of Terror - The Bomboras Bed 378. Friday The 13th - Theme 379. Funeral March 380. Gary Jules - Mad World 381. Ghédalia Tazartès - la berlue je t'aime 382. Ghédalia Tazartès - la fin du prologue 383. Ghédalia Tazartès - la vie et la mort légendaries du spermatozoïde humuch l 384. Ghédalia Tazartès - mourir un peu 385. Ghédalia Tazartès - overture fragile 386. Ghédalia Tazartès - quasimodo tango 387. Ghédalia Tazartès - reviens 388. Ghédalia Tazartès - rien n'est assez fort pour dire 389. Ghédalia Tazartès - rien qu'au soleil 390. Ghédalia Tazartès - un amour si grand qu'il nie son objet 391. Ghédalia Tazartès - une voix s'en va 392. Ghost House (2:02) 393. Ghostbusters VS Will Smith - Ghostbustin M.I.B. 394. glen-ryle wolf-gal 395. Globus Preliator 396. Gnarls Barkley - Crazy 397. Gothic Piano Music 398. Grape Nut Beats 399. Green Day - Misery 400. Greens Keepers - Lotion 401. Gregorian - Losing My Religion 402. Gregorian - The Sound Of Silence 403. Gregorian 'Stairway To Heaven' 404. Griz Green - Jam at the Mortuary 405. groovie-goolies goolie-garden 406. Hallelujah for julian 407. Halloween H20 - Theme Instrumental 408. Halloween Sounds - A Grave Matter 409. Halloween Sounds - Animal Sounds 410. Halloween Sounds - Baying Dogs 411. Halloween Sounds - Cat Fight 412. Halloween Sounds - Chains (SFX) 413. Halloween Sounds - Demonic Laughter 414. Halloween Sounds - Eerie Music 415. Halloween Sounds - Encounter in the Fog 416. Halloween Sounds - Evil Laugh 417. Halloween Sounds - Frightening Devices 418. Halloween Sounds - Funeral Bells 419. Halloween Sounds - Galaxy Sounds 420. Halloween Sounds - Ghosts and Phantoms 421. Halloween Sounds - Heartbeat (SFX) 422. Halloween Sounds - Horror Sounds 423. Halloween Sounds - Horse and Wagon 424. Halloween Sounds - Leaves Rustling (SFX) 425. Halloween Sounds - Lucifer's Choir (SFX) 426. Halloween Sounds - Night Organ 427. Halloween Sounds - Scary Organ Music 428. Halloween Sounds - Scary Whispers 429. Halloween Sounds - Screams 430. Halloween Sounds - Ship Creaking 431. Halloween Sounds - Spooky Night Sounds 432. Halloween Sounds - Swords Clashing 433. Halloween Sounds - The Dungeon 434. Halloween Sounds - The Witches 435. Halloween Sounds - Thunderclap 436. Halloween Sounds - Torture Chamber 437. Halloween Sounds - Wind 438. Halloween Theme 439. Hamburger Lady 440. Hammerschmitt 'Bse' 441. Hammerschmitt 'Das Bose In Mir' 442. Hammerschmitt 'Einsamkeit' 443. Hammerschmitt 'Fleisch Und Blut' 444. Hammerschmitt 'Halleluja' 445. Hammerschmitt 'Hammerschmitt' 446. Hammerschmitt 'Krank' 447. Hammerschmitt 'Nein' 448. Hammerschmitt 'Opferlamm' 449. Hammerschmitt 'Richter' 450. Hammerschmitt 'Sex Mit Dir' 451. Hammerschmitt 'Sunder' 452. Hammerschmitt 'Worte' 453. hap-palmer haunted-house 454. Harry Belafonte - Zombie Jamboree 455. Haunted House 456. Haunting Ground - Closed Mind 457. Haunting Ground - Innocent Freak 458. Hell Forest 459. Herr Mannelig 'Merseburger Zauberspruche' 460. Herr Mannelig 'Weiberfell' 461. Herr Mannelig 'Werd Ich Am Galgen Hochgezogen ' 462. Highwayman - Johnny Cash (the highwaymen) 463. Him '(Don't Fear) The Reaper' 464. Him 'Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart' 465. Him 'Close to The Flame' 466. Him 'Our Diabolikal Rapture' 467. Him 'Your Sweet Six Six Six' 468. Homestuck Vol. 1-4 - Chorale for Jaspers 469. Homestuck Vol. 7 - The Carnival 470. Hometime 471. House Carpenter 472. House of Leaves 473. HPLHS - A Brumalian Wish 474. HPLHS - A Cyclopean Tomb (Down In Deep R'lyeh) 475. HPLHS - All I Want For Solstice Is My Sanity 476. HPLHS - Awake Ye Scary Great Olde Ones 477. HPLHS - Away in a Madhouse 478. HPLHS - Blue Solstice 479. HPLHS - Dance the Cultists 480. HPLHS - Death May Die 481. HPLHS - Death To The World 482. HPLHS - Demon Sultan Azathoth 483. HPLHS - Eerie Dreary Solstice 484. HPLHS - Es Y'Golonac 485. HPLHS - Freddy the Red Brained Mi-Go 486. HPLHS - Go Summon Up The Dead Ones 487. HPLHS - Harley Got Devoured By The Undead 488. HPLHS - Have Yourself a Scary Little Solstice 489. HPLHS - I Saw Mommy Kissing Yog-Sothoth 490. HPLHS - I'm Dreaming of a Dead City 491. HPLHS - It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Fish-Men 492. HPLHS - It's Mi-Go 493. HPLHS - It's the Most Horrible Time of the Year 494. HPLHS - Little Rare Book Room 495. HPLHS - Look! Professor Angell Brings 496. HPLHS - Mountains Of Madness 497. HPLHS - Mythos of a King 498. HPLHS - Oh Come All Ye Olde Ones 499. HPLHS - Oh Cthulhu 500. HPLHS - Silent Night, Blasphemous Night 501. HPLHS - Slay Ride 502. HPLHS - Tentacles 503. HPLHS - The Carol of the Olde Ones 504. HPLHS - The Cultist Song 505. HPLHS - The Deep One Song (Solstice In R'lyeh) 506. HPLHS - The Festival 507. HPLHS - The World In Terror And Madness Lies 508. HPLHS - The Worst Hotel 509. HPLHS - Unholy Night 510. HPLHS - We Three Friends Of H.P.L. Are 511. HPLHS - What Thing Is This 512. Hugh Laurie - St. James Infirmary 513. Humanity 514. I am sorry 515. I Have a Special Plan for This World (Segment) 516. Infected Mushroom - Becoming Insane (Radio Mix) 517. Inhale- Breathing Water 518. Interpol - Evil 519. Inuyasha - Evil Demon, Naraku 520. Iron Maiden - Rime Of The Ancient Mariner 521. Iron Maiden - The Number of the Beast 522. I've Plumbed This Whole Neighborhood 523. J.S. Bach - Tocatta and Fugue in D Minor 524. Jaws - Theme 525. Jeff Buckley - Hallelujah 526. Jeff Wayne - The Eve of The War 527. Jim Croce - Time In A Bottle 528. jimmy-cross i-want-my-baby-back 529. John Cale - Hallejujah 530. John Carpenter - Laurie's Theme 531. Johnny Cash- (Ghost Riders) In the Sky 532. Journey - Separate Ways (Worlds Apart) 533. jupiter-jones the-spook-spoke 534. Kammarheit - Dreamhours 535. Kammarheit - Epitome 536. Kammarheit - For The Innermost 537. Kammarheit - Hiding 538. Kammarheit - The Poignant 539. Kammarheit - The Ruins And The Serene 540. Karlmayer 541. KD Lang - Hallelujah 542. kenny-and-the-fiends house-on-haunted-hill 543. Kevin MacLeod - A Turn for the Worse 544. Kevin MacLeod - Aftermath 545. Kevin MacLeod - Anxiety 546. Kevin MacLeod - Apprehension 547. Kevin MacLeod - Awkward Meeting 548. Kevin MacLeod - Childrens Theme 549. Kevin MacLeod - Classic Horror 1 550. Kevin MacLeod - Classic Horror 2 551. Kevin MacLeod - Classic Horror 3 552. Kevin MacLeod - Danse Macabre 553. Kevin MacLeod - Dark Walk 554. Kevin MacLeod - Darkness is Coming 555. Kevin MacLeod - Darkness Speaks 556. Kevin MacLeod - Decay 557. Kevin MacLeod - Digital Bark 558. Kevin MacLeod - Disconcerned 559. Kevin MacLeod - Distant Tension 560. Kevin MacLeod - Epic Unease 561. Kevin MacLeod - Grave Matters 562. Kevin MacLeod - Grim League 563. Kevin MacLeod - Halls of the Undead 564. Kevin MacLeod - Heart of the Beast 565. Kevin MacLeod - Inner Sanctum 566. Kevin MacLeod - It is Lost 567. Kevin MacLeod - Lamentation 568. Kevin MacLeod - Land of Phantoms 569. Kevin MacLeod - Land of the Dead 570. Kevin MacLeod - Long Note Four 571. Kevin MacLeod - Long Note One 572. Kevin MacLeod - Long Note Three 573. Kevin MacLeod - Long Note Two 574. Kevin MacLeod - MeasuredPaces 575. Kevin MacLeod - Nervous Piano 576. Kevin MacLeod - One of Them 577. Kevin MacLeod - Political Ad 578. Kevin MacLeod - Pop Goes the Weasel 579. Kevin MacLeod - Quinns Song-A New Man 580. Kevin MacLeod - Quinns Song-First Night 581. Kevin MacLeod - Road to Hell 582. Kevin MacLeod - Some Amount of Evil 583. Kevin MacLeod - Spacial Winds 584. Kevin MacLeod - The Dread 585. Kevin MacLeod - The House of Leaves 586. Kevin MacLeod - The Voices 587. Kevin MacLeod - Trepidation 588. Kevin MacLeod - Unease Piano 589. Kevin MacLeod - Unrelenting 590. Kill God 591. LA Municipal Court 592. Lacrimosa 'Alleine Zu Zweit' 593. Lacrimosa 'Alles Luge' 594. Lacrimosa 'Bresso' 595. Lacrimosa 'Capycent' 596. Lacrimosa 'Copycat' 597. Lacrimosa 'Crucifixio' 598. Lacrimosa 'Das Schweigen' 599. Lacrimosa 'Deine Nahe' 600. Lacrimosa 'Deiner Eins Geistes' 601. Lacrimosa 'Der Erste Tag' 602. Lacrimosa 'Der Kelch Des Lebens' 603. Lacrimosa 'Der Ketzer' 604. Lacrimosa 'Der Letzte Hilfeschrei' 605. Lacrimosa 'Der Morgen danach' (4:26) 606. Lacrimosa 'Die Strasse Der Zeit' 607. Lacrimosa 'Diener Eines Geistes (Virus Mix)' 608. Lacrimosa 'Einsanmkeit' 609. Lacrimosa 'Erinnerung' 610. Lacrimosa 'Flamme Im Wind' 611. Lacrimosa 'Kabinett Der Sinne' 612. Lacrimosa 'Loblied Auf Die Zweisamkeit' 613. Lacrimosa 'Mutatio Spiritus' 614. Lacrimosa 'No Blind Eyes Can See' 615. Lacrimosa 'Requiem' 616. Ladytron - Destroy Everything You Touch 617. Lavender town reversed (Original Gameboy version) 618. Led Zeppelin - Stairway To Heaven 619. Led Zepplin - House of the Rising Sun 620. Leonard Cohen - Hallelujah 621. Living Color - Cult of Personality 622. lois-prante-ellis-and-mary-ann-parker troll-at-the-general-meeting 623. Loreena McKennitt 'The Highwayman' 624. Loreena McKennitt 'The Lady Of Shalott' 625. Lufia - Land of the Dead 626. Luigi's Mansion - Theme 627. Lustmord - Permafrost (6:28) 628. Lustmord-Purifying Fire 01-Strange Attractor 629. Lustmord-Purifying Fire 02-Deep Calls To Deep 630. Lustmord-Purifying Fire 03-Deep Calls To Dub 631. Lustmord-Purifying Fire 04-Black Star 632. Lustmord-Purifying Fire 06-Of Fire & Of Ice 633. M&L3 - Fawful's Castle 634. Man Man - Engrish Bwudd 635. Manipulated Living 636. mann-drake vampires-ball 637. Marilyn Manson - This Is Halloween 638. Martika - Toy Soldiers 639. MASH - Suicide Is Painless 640. Masters of Horror Theme 641. Max Giliard - Gunna Eatcha Brains 642. Megadeth - Countdown To Extinction 643. Melpomene 644. Men At Work - Who Can It Be Now 645. Men In Black 646. Meow 647. Metallica - For Whom the Bell Tolls 648. Metallica - Master of Puppets 649. Metallica - The Call of Ktulu 650. Metallica - The Four Horsemen 651. Metallica - The Frayed Ends of Sanity 652. Metallica - The Thing That Should Not Be 653. Metallica - Welcome Home (Sanitarium) 654. MGS3 -The Sorrow 655. MGS4 - Screaming Mantis Hymn 656. Michael Jackson VS Ray Parker Jr - Bad Ghosts 657. Michiko Naruke - Demon's Castle (0:58) 658. Ministry - Everyday Is Halloween 659. Mogwai - My Father My King 1 660. Monster Mash 661. Moonlight Sonata 662. Moonspell 'In Memoriam' 663. Movie Trailer - Monsters Crash the Pajama Party 664. Movie Trailer - Vampire Playgirls (0:23) 665. movie-trailer brain-eaters 666. movie-trailer dr.-jeckyl-and-sister-hyde 667. movie-trailer ghost-in-the-invisible-bikini 668. movie-trailer graveyard-tramps 669. movie-trailer the-mind-of-mr-soanes 670. movie-trailer the-return-of-count-yorga 671. Mr Bungle - Travolta (5:46) 672. Mt. Fyrgarum, Magma Prison 673. Muse - Knights of Cydonia 674. MWC - Ambiance 1 675. MWC - Ambiance 2 676. MWC - Ambiance 3 677. My Chemical Romance - I Don't Love You Lyrics 678. My Chemical Romance - Welcome To The Black Parade 679. Naoki Kodaka - Remembering Those Who Have Passed On (2:19) 680. NeiR - Cold Steel Coffin 681. NeiR - Grandma 682. Nekromantix - Horny In A Hearse 683. Night on Bald Mountain 684. Nightmare Before Christmas - This is Halloween 685. Nightmare On Elm Street - Theme 686. Nightwish - Dead Boy's Poem 687. Nightwish - Ghost Love Score 688. Nightwish - Nemo 689. Nightwish - Wishmaster 690. Nightwish 'Angels Fall First' 691. Nightwish 'Devil & The Deep Dark Ocean' 692. Nightwish 'The Pharaoh Sails To Orion' 693. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 19 - Ghosts III 694. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 20 - Ghosts III 695. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 21 - Ghosts III 696. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 22 - Ghosts III 697. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 23 - Ghosts III 698. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 24 - Ghosts III 699. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 25 - Ghosts III 700. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 26 - Ghosts III 701. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 27 - Ghosts III 702. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 28 - Ghosts IV 703. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 29 - Ghosts IV 704. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 30 - Ghosts IV 705. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 31 - Ghosts IV 706. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 32 - Ghosts IV 707. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 33 - Ghosts IV 708. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 34 - Ghosts IV 709. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 35 - Ghosts IV 710. Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I-IV - 36 - Ghosts IV 711. Numbers Station 712. Ooc 713. Orson Welles - War of the Worlds (57 min) 714. Pagan Love Song 715. Pantera - Cemetary Gates 716. Partial And Complete 717. Pathologic Wandering Night Music 718. Penace and Pain 719. Person 4 - Borderline of Madness 720. Person 4 - Who's There 721. peter-pan-singers theme-to-casper-the-friendly-ghost 722. Phill Collins - In The Air Tonight 723. Philosophy of a Knife 724. Pink Floyd - Comfortably Numb 725. Pink Floyd - Hey You 726. Pink Floyd - Is There Anybody Out There 727. Pink Floyd - Nobody Home 728. Pink Floyd 'Goodbye Blue Sky' 729. PkMn - Lavender Town Theme 1 730. PkMn - Lavender Town Theme 2 731. PkMn - Pokemon Tower 732. Poltergeist - Theme 733. Porcelain Minotaurs - Yalan 734. Portal 2 - Acres of Broken Glass 735. Portal 2 - Ghost of Rattman 736. Portal 2 - PotatOS Lament 737. Portal 2 - Robot Ghost Story 738. Psycho - Cellar 739. Psycho - Discovery 740. Psycho - Main Theme 741. Psycho - Psycho Suite 742. Psycho - The Murder 743. Psycho - Thunder Storm and Psycho 744. Pyre 745. Quarantine 746. Radio Waves 747. RAGNAROK - Evil Energy 748. RAGNAROK - Isekai 749. RAGNAROK - Teki no Kihai 750. RAGNAROK - Victim 751. Ragnarok Online - Fissure Eruption 752. Ragnarok Online - Outer Breath 753. Ragnarok Online - Stranger Aeons 754. Ragnarok Online - Taiko's Fury 755. ralph-marterie-and-his-marlboro-men alfred-hitchcock-presents 756. Rammstein 'Heirate Mich' 757. Ranburr's Tomb 758. Raw Shock 759. Ray Parker Jr - Ghostbusters 760. Rea Garvey - Hallelujah 761. Restless Dreams 762. Revolution 9 763. RHPS - Science Fiction Double Feature 764. Rob Zombie - Dragula 765. Ronnie James Dio - Sign of the Southern Cross 766. rosengarden-and-kraus satan-takes-a-holiday 767. Rufus Wainwright - Hallelujah 768. Russell Brower, Derek Duke, Matt Uelmen - Lament of the Highborne (2:57) 769. SALEM-piggyhog 770. Sangre 771. Saw - Theme 772. Scary Music - Evil Theme 773. Scary Music - Spooky, Scary Sounds for Halloween 774. Scary Sounds - Troubled Voices (2:46) 775. Schindler's List - Theme 776. Sealed Books (Instrumental) 777. Sekai Satoyama Kikou-Voice Of The Forest 778. She's So Heavy 779. Silent Hill - All 780. Silent Hill - Blood Pulse 781. Silent Hill - Devil's Call 782. Silent Hill - Devil's Lyric 783. Silent Hill - Don't Cry 784. Silent Hill - Evil Appetite 785. Silent Hill - Fever Chill 786. Silent Hill - Into the Depths of Self Discover 787. Silent Hill - Kill Angels 788. Silent Hill - Melancholy Requiem 789. Silent Hill - My Justice For You 790. Silent Hill - Not Tomorrow 3 791. Silent Hill - Not Tomorrow 4 792. Silent Hill - Over 793. Silent Hill - Room of Angel 794. Silent Hill - Silent Circus 795. Silent Hill - Silent Hill 796. Silent Hill - Tears of... 797. Silent Hill - The Wicked End 798. Silent Hill - UFO Ending 799. Silent Hill - Wrong Is Right 800. Simon & Garfunkel - The Sound of Silence (3:06) 801. Simple Plan - Untitled 802. Sirenia - Seven Sirens and a Silver Tear 803. Six Feet Under - Theme 804. Smashing Pumpkins - The Killer in Me 805. Sounds of Terror - The Exorcism 806. sounds-of-terror burned-at-the-stake 807. Spice Girls - Viva Forever 808. Spooky Scary Skeletons 809. Squiddles! - Let the Squiddles Sleep (End Theme) (5:06) 810. Squirrel Nut Zippers - Ghost of Stephen Foster 811. Stalaggh 812. Star Ocean - Misty Rain 813. Steve Henifin - 50 - Vampyric Beast (0:08) 814. Stone Sour - Bother 815. Stratovarius - The Land Of Ice And Snow 816. Susumu Hirasawa - Niko (Berserk Gut& 39;s Rage) 817. Tales From The Crypt - Theme 818. Tanya Tagaq - Ancestors 819. Tanya Tagaq - Auk - Blood 820. Tanya Tagaq - Breather 821. Tanya Tagaq - Burst 822. Tanya Tagaq - Construction 823. Tanya Tagaq - Fire - Ikuma 824. Tanya Tagaq - Force 825. Tanya Tagaq - Fox - Tiriganiak 826. Tanya Tagaq - Gentle (4:52) 827. Tanya Tagaq - Growl 828. Tanya Tagaq - Growth 829. Tanya Tagaq - Hunger 830. Tanya Tagaq - Ilunikavi 831. Tanya Tagaq - Origin 832. Tanya Tagaq - Qimiruluapik 833. Tanya Tagaq - Qiujaviit 834. Tanya Tagaq - Seamless 835. Tanya Tagaq - Sila 836. Tanya Tagaq - Sinialuk 837. Tanya Tagaq - Still 838. Tanya Tagaq - Suluk 839. Tanya Tagaq - Surge 840. Tanya Tagaq - Tategak 841. Tanya Tagaq - Uvinik 842. Tanya Tagaq - Want 843. Tarantula - Ghoul and the Gravediggers' Graveyard Rock 844. Tears for Fears - Mad World 845. Techno - Halloween VS Freddie Krueger (Scary Techno Mix) 846. ted-cassidy the-lurch 847. TGMC - Haunted Organ 848. The Abominable Surfmen - Monster Surfer 849. The Addams Family - Theme 850. The Axis Of Perdition - The Elevator Beneath The Valve 851. The Beatles - Eleanor Rigby 852. The Boss-Tones - Mope-Itty-Mope 853. The Cask of Amontillado 854. The Checkers - Ghost of My Baby 855. The Cog is Dead - Blood Sweat and Tears 856. The Cog is Dead - The Death of the Cog 857. The Cog is Dead - The Depths Below 858. The Crewnecks - Rockin Zombie 859. The Darkness That Lurks In Our Mind 860. The Dead Flag Blues 861. The Desks - We Will Arise, You Know, We Will 862. The Desks - Welcome Song For The Undead 863. The Fat Man & Team Fat - Bedspread-All the Guests (2:31) 864. The Fat Man & Team Fat - Coffin Game-Ghost of Didley-Miscellaneous Scary (5:56) 865. The Fat Man & Team Fat - Downstairs Puzzles-Doorbell (3:14) 866. The Fat Man & Team Fat - Piano Fight-We're the Ghosts (1:29) 867. The Fat Man & Team Fat - Short Intro-Foyer Entrances (2:43) 868. The Fat Man & Team Fat - Skeletons in My Closet (4:05) 869. The Haunted House 870. The Killers - Mr. Brightside 871. The Monotones - Zombi 872. The Msr Singers - Monster Man 873. The Munsters - Theme Song 874. The Omen - Theme 875. The Phantom Theremin Orchestra 876. The Police - Message In A Bottle 877. The Priest Gone Astray 878. The Raven - James Earl Jones 879. The Raven - Simpsons 880. The Raven - Vincent Price 881. The Ravens - Phantom Stage Coach 882. The Remains 883. The Rolling Stones - Paint It Black 884. The Room - Main Theme 885. The Temptations - Papa Was a Rolling Stone 886. the-cool-ghoul you-cant-ghoul-me 887. the-creatures mostly-ghostly 888. the-detergents igors-cellar 889. the-hamburger-brothers omar-the-vampire 890. the-milton-the-monster-show theme-song 891. the-modernaires the-rockin-ghost 892. They're Coming To Take Me Away 893. The-zanies the-mad-scientist 894. Threnody for the Victims of Hiroshima 895. Through the Snow (4:56) 896. Trevor's Lair (2:15) 897. Turbine, Inc. - Plane of Nightmares (edit) (5:36) 898. Twilight Zone - Theme (0:40) 899. Tyrone A' Saurus & his Cro-Magnons - The Monster Twist (2:39) 900. Various Artists - 03-Requiem For Soprano, Mezzo Soprano, Two Mixed Choirs & Orchestra (6:32) 901. Venetian Snares - All The Children Are Dead (9:07) 902. Victims of Science - The Device Has Been Modified (2:42) 903. Voltaire - BRAINS! (5:13) 904. Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (10:07) 905. Weird Al - Livin' In The Fridge (3:34) 906. White Snake - I Just Died in your Arms Tonigt (4:02) 907. Winchell's Donut House Halloween Record - Hear The Monsters (Spooky Sounds & A Spooky Tale) (7:04) 908. Wolf Eyes - Stabbed In the Face (26:41) 909. World Of Warcraft - GraveYard (1:08) 910. World Of Warcraft - Ruins (1:17) 911. WWF - The Undertaker - "Graveyard Symphony (3rd ver)" (2:23) 912. Xfiles - X files theme song (3:24) 913. Yuki Kajiura - M03a+b (2:57) 914. Zombie Bitches Kickin Peoples Ass (4:55) Now then, continue to suggest :P Please not not all tags are correct. Blame the person that originally saved the file and not me. Also, a few times are WAY OFF, like 77 minutes for something that is 10 minutes long. Category:Blog posts